The Powerful couple
by ravenraf012angeltitans
Summary: This is a story about a princess and a prince who falls in love but when they get engaged the princess gets kid nap but when she returns they get married but what will lie for them in the futur. Please read and find out what happends. Please read and reviwe it's my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Powerful couple**

**Chapter 1: The Princess and Prince.**

A long time ago lived a Princess called Raf and a Prince called Sulfus they were both 8 years old. They didn't know then but when they were babies they met. Both of them were from different kingdoms. Raf Farther Malica and Sulfus mother Temptel were good friends and wanted to unite kingdoms by getting Raf and Sulfus to full in love and marry one day. Even though that they both had different kind of powers if they marry each other they will be more powerful than ever. 1 summer they will meet and every summer the King and Queen will hope they will full in love and marry.

The King Malica and his daughter Raf were riding to see Queen Temptel and Prince Sulfus in there kingdom.

"Ah hello my good friend Temptel." "Hello King Malica."

"This is my daughter Princess Raf." A little girl got lifted of her horse by her

**Continue of chapter 1**

Farther she had Sky blue eyes, Blond hair with a red streak in her hair and she wares a beautiful Blue gown.

"Ah hello Princess Raf welcome to our kingdom. You look Farley pretty today"

"And do you remember my lovely wife Rosetta."

"Ah yes." The queen said in a jealousy voice.

"It's a pleasure to see you again." Rosetta said.

"Any way this is my handsome little boy Prince Sulfus." A boy stood near his mother and he had amber eyes, black raven hair and he wore a black outfit.

As Sulfus sour Raf he sour her beauty but Raf got a little scared and hid behind her mother

"It's ok Raf he won't hurt you." Her mother kindly told her so she came out and they both became good friends but when summer ended they were sad because they got very close.

**Chapter 2: Old friends meet again**.

10 years later Raf and Sulfus were going to meet they both forgot how much they fell in love with each other. In a carriage were Raf and her Farther sitting down. Raf hasn't been happy for a while because her mother past away 2 years ago.

"Raf my daughter please don't be sad on this summer please." Her father begged the young girl.

"Ok I will try farther." She replied.

10 minuets later they arrived and Raf sour Sulfus again and they both fell in love all over again.

"Hello Temptel."

"Hello Malica where's Queen Rosetta."

"I'm afraid she past away 2 years ago." The king said sadly.

"Oh my you both must be heart broken."

"Yes we are."

"Let's sit down have a nice cup of tea."

"Hello Raf." Sulfus said

"Hello Sulfus." Raf replied

Continue of chapter 2

"Wow you're even more beautiful then you were 10 years ago." Sulfus pointed out. Raf blushed "Well thank you."

"Come with me." Sulfus said as Raf followed.

**New chapter**

**Chapter 3: The engagement.**

The king and the Queen new where Sulfus was taking Raf and so they hid behind some trees and waited. Suddenly Sulfus and Raf got there and when Raf caught up with Sulfus he got down on 1 knee and said to Raf.

"Raf you are the most beautiful, amazing and wonderful girl I know what I feel for you now is what I felt for you scene we met 10 years ago will you marry me?"

Raf started to blush then said. "Of cause I will marry you."

A few hours later they were having a dinner to celibate the engagement they were laughing, dancing and having wine.

Continue of chapter 3

"Have you 2 kissed yet?" The Queen asked

The couple looked at each other.

"No not yet." Raf said.

"Well why don't you kiss now?" The king asked they looked at each other and kissed and the king and queen cheered.

"Well it's getting late lets got to bed." Malica said.

"Ok Good night." Sulfus walked Raf to her room. They kissed and said "Good night." Sulfus walked off and Raf went to her room when she fell a sleep

continue of chapter 3

someone went in to her room she heard the noise she looked and screamed "AHHHHHH!" Sulfus heard her and he ran to Raf bedroom, when he got there he sour a mystery dark shadow holding Raf and sour that Raf had fainted and the mystery shadow diapered Sulfus was in shock and couldn't move because he sour the worst thing he was scared of someone taking Raf. As soon as the king and queen came he snapped out of it and told them what happened after the king fell to the

Continue of chapter 3

floor and started to cry saying. "Why, WHY!"

**Chapter 4: The mystery unmasked.**

In the Dark is Raf scared of something that might happen to her. She is blind folded in the dark the she hears foot steps coming towards her.

"Hello Princess." A voice said

"W-who-who are you?" the princess said sacredly with her arms tide behind her back. "Let me show you." The voice said as it unfolded. She sour a woman that had blue hair, red and black marks

Continue of chapter 4

on her face and wore a dress. "And you are?" Raf asked.

"I am raina mother of a girl who knew and loved Prince Sulfus since they were babies." Raina explained.

"Kabale come here." The woman shouted

"Yes mother." A girl said as she sour the princess tied up. She had short purple with a bit of red hair amber eyes and wore a purple dress "Why is she tied up mother?" The girl asked.

"She took the prince off you and now she will pay."

"But moth there is no need for that."

"YES THERE IS SHE TOOK HIM FROM YOU AND NOW SHE NEEDS TO PAY YOU UNDERSTAND!" Raina shouted at her daughter.

"Yes mother." She said.

"Good now go up stairs." The woman said

"Yes mother." Kabale said as she went up stairs in tears.

"Now the prince will never find you, you hear me NEVER!" Raina said as she laughed away evilly and slammed the door.

"No, no it can't be." Raf said as she burst in to tears. "Sulfus."

Kabale sat on the stairs feeling sorry for Raf. While Raf was alone Sulfus was in the royal garden practicing fighting with is friend Gas who was a scared a lot and his royal helper Gabi. "Ready gas?" Sulfus asked. "Hm yeah Sulfus." Gas replied worried "Um Sulfus."

"Yes?"

"Why do we have to do this every day?" Gas asked.

"Just in case I need to battle to save Raf." Sulfus explained "Raf, Raf, Raf is that all you think about?" Gabi asked.

"Until I find her yes."

While there practising at raina's house

"Mum I'm going to get some air." Kabale shouted at her mum.

"Ok but don't go any where near the castle!" Raina made sure that Kabale didn't tell the prince about Raf but she didn't know what Kabale planes were. As Kabale stepped out side she sour a girl who she knew she could trust.

"Cabria!" Kabale shouted. "Oh hey Kabale." Cabria replied. "Are you going to the castle?" she asked. "Yeah why?" Cabria asked. "I need you to tell prince Sulfus to meet me by the draw bridge tell him it's about princess Raf." Kabale replied. "You know something!" Cabria

Continue of chapter 4

Gasped. "Yes." She replied. "Why can't you go there your self?" Cabria asked. "My mother." "Oh I will run there straight away." Cabria said as she started to run. A few minuets later Cabria sour prince Sulfus practising fighting. "SULFUS, PRINCE SUFUS!" A voice shouted, Sulfus turned around and sour Cabria.

"Hey Cabria." "Sulfus, Kabale needs to see you right away." Cabria said puffed out. "Is everything ok?" He asked.

Next page is continue of chapter 4

"She needs to tell you something about Princess Raf." "WHAT!" "Meet her near the draw bridge." "Ok I'm there." He said as he ran there. Kabale was waiting for Sulfus at the draw bridge then suddenly she sour him. "Kabale!" "Sulfus!" "What do you know about Raf." "My mother has her tied up." "What why." "Cause I loved you a few years ago and she thinks she should pay because she's going to marry you." Kabale explained. "Oh" "I need you to get a lot of grads and come to my house ok." "OK I will get them now!" Sulfus Continue of chapter 4

said. "Sulfus ran to get most of his grads and he came back with an army. "Well what took you so long." Kabale joked "Ha, ha very funny." Sulfus said. They marched in the kingdom ready to save Princess Raf. "Ready guys remember follow Kabale!" Sulfus said to all his army ready for a fight.

Chapter 5: The fight.

Sulfus was marching with his grads down the village with Kabale. Sulfus banged on the door and when nobody answered he crash the door down.

"What is the meaning of this I demand to know what's happening?!" Raina shouted then she notice that Kabale was with them.

"You useless child!" Raina said as she shot a electric ball at her but when Kabale flinched a Blue shield came up.

"That's Rafs magic." Sulfus exclaimed.

Continue of Chapter 5

"But how she doesn't have any magic?" Raina said.

"Yes she dose you see mother she use her think powers to communicate with me." Kabale explained. Sulfus grads went to fight Raina while Sulfus and Kabale went to free Raf.

"SULFUS!" Raf shouted.

"RAF!" Sulfus replied. Sulfus ran to her and went to untie her. She got up and hugged her lover. "Thank you Kabale." Raf said to the red-haired girl.

Chapter 6: The fight between Raf and Raina.

Raf, Sulfus and Kabale all went to join the grads as raina sour them she shot an electric ball at Raf but Kabale sour it and went in front of her saying "NOOOOOO!"

She got hit and fell on the floor. "Huh Kabale no, no!" Raf shouted. Started to get angry and she said to raina "That's it raina you want me come get me she said and she shouted "Prism fly." And she flu round with raina chasing her shooting fire balls electric balls and water balls, when Sulfus got the strength he told one of the grads to keep an eye on Kabale he shouted "Prism fly!" and he chased after raina and Raf. When he caught up he sour that Raf was cornered and the ball hit "YES!" raina shouted Sulfus flu in to get her and he said to her. "No Raf please don't give up on me please don't." Sulfus started to cry but when he touched her had a purple, red and blue light started to show blue represents Raf and red represents Sulfus but purple means both of then Raf opened her eyes and as Sulfus smiled Raf smiled back they both was surrounded by Red, Blue and Purple a power went up and it shot raina as she was shouting. "Nooooooooooo!" as the grads came one of them caught Raina and another had Kabale in his hands "Oh no Kabale." Sulfus said. "I-I can help her." Raf said. "What do you mean?" Sulfus asked. "Just trust me." Raf replied as she smiled. She put her hands together and as she separated them a blue light appeared and she put the blue light in to Kabale and a few minuets later Kabale opened up her amber eyes. "What-what happened?" She exclaimed. "Your mother is in prism." Sulfus explained. "Oh good." She replied. "Um Kabale can I ask you something?" Raf asked. "Um sure." Kabale replied. "On mine and Sulfus wedding day can you be my made of honour please." Raf said.

"Really me your made of honour." Kabale replied. "Of course." "I would love to." Kabale said excitedly.

A few months later it was Rafs and Sulfus wedding day and every one in both Kingdoms was so existed Rafs friends from her kingdom Mikki, Urie and Sweet was her brides made and Gas was Suffuses best man. Raf was in her bedroom getting her hair and make up done while Sulfus was waiting for his bride at her aisle "So Sulfus you're finally getting married you nerves?" Gas asked "No not really." Sulfus replied then the music came on as Kabale, Urie, ,mikki and sweet walked down the aisle then Raf appeared with a beautiful white dress, Blue, Red and Purple roses and she wore a white vale with flowers on it. She finally got to Sulfus and they both smiled at each other. "Dearly beloved we are gather here today to join this man and this woman as one." A man started "Do you Raf take this man to be your husband." The man added. "I do." Raf replied. "And do you Sulfus take the woman to be your wife." "I do." Sulfus replied. "I now make you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." They kissed and every one cheered but as they was about to walk out the room a strong wind came across them.

Chapter 7: The wedding crasher.

"What's happening Sulfus." Raf said as she put her arm in front of her eyes.

"I don't know Raf." Sulfus said as he did the same thing as Raf did the wind stop and a woman appeared. "Huh Raina!" Sulfus and Raf exclaimed. "Hello you enjoying your wedding day don't worry I'm not got to destroy you wedding but when you have 2 children and there both grown up I will return that day." raina said as she disapered.

A few years later everyon forgot about Raina's threte but Raf was nervers wait for her husband then suddenly the door opened.

"Hi Raf sorry for keeping you." Sulfus said.

"Um it's ok but Sulfus you might want to sit down." Raf replied.

"Okey." Sulfus said as he was cureous on what the blond-hair girl was about to tell him.

"Sulfus I'm pregnent." Raf said.

"WHAT!" Sulfus said shockedly.

"Look Sulfus I talked to the doctor and he said I was pregnent." Raf explained.

"Oh so I guess that Raina was right when we have 2 children she will come for us." Sulfus said.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

9 months have past and Raf was heavily pregnant. Raf was sitting in her room brushing her hair and as she was about to put it down the door swung open. When Raf looked she sore that it was Sulfus.

"I see that the child has not come yet." Sulfus said looking at her tummy.

"No I am afraid not." The pregnant women said feeling her tummy.

"Your late how can you still be cheerful when your in pain?" Sulfus asked.

"Well when you have had life in side your self for 9 months you'll get use to it." Raf replied with a smile on her face.

"Ah." Raf shouted as put her hands on her tummy.

"Raf are you OK?" he asked worried.

"Sulfus I think my my water just!" Raf said in pain. Sulfus grabbed her hand and quickly got her on her bed.

"I'll be back Raf." Sulfus said as he ran out of the room.

"MAIDS, MAIDS!" Sulfus shouted.

"Yes master Sulfus." One of the maids said.

"Raf, Raf is having the baby she needs assistance." Sulfus said. As soon as they heard that they all ran as fast as they could.

"Miss Raf do not worry we're here." One of the maids said.

"Mater Sulfus it might be best if you wait outside." Another maid said. Sulfus went outside and when closed the door he sore his mother and Raf father running down the hallway towards him. When they got to him Malica said. "How is she." After he said that he heard Raf scream.

"The maids sent me out but I'm guessing shes in pain." He replied.

4 hours later...

Sulfus was sitting on the floor deep in his own thoughts then suddenly.

"Master Sulfus." a voice said. He looked up to see a maid.

"Would you like to see them?" she asked. Sulfus stood up and walked onto the room.

"Hello Sulfus." Raf said. "There twins. We have a little boy and a little girl Sulfus." Raf added. Sulfus walked over to Raf and sore the 2 children.

"What will be there names Raf?"Sulfus asked.

"Hmm How about you choose our son's name and I choose our daughter's name OK?" Raf asked.

"OK hmm how about shadow." Sulfus said.

"That's nice hmm how about Crystal." Raf replied.

"Perfect Crystal and Shadow." Sulfus replied happily.

TBC


End file.
